


Shower

by multishippinglover



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [590]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinglover/pseuds/multishippinglover
Summary: Prompt: Hello. Can you please write a Destiel shower fic? No smut, just them cleaning each other up after a long hunt. Thank you.





	Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Fic was originally written on December 16th, 2014

Dean sighed as he stepped in the bathroom, starting to strip down. It had been a long week, with him, Sam, and Cas hunting for a huge werewolf pack that ended bloody for the werewolves.

Sam had already taken a shower and fell asleep on his bed, and Dean wanted to do the same as soon as possible.

He turned on the water and stepped in, starting to wash himself when Cas appeared in beside him.

“Hello Dean.” Cas said softly.

“Cas! Jeez, warn a guy next time.” Dean sighed. “I don’t wanna do anything tonight Cas. I’m tired and sore….”

“I am as well. Let me help clean you up.” Cas said.

Dean turned around as Cas, seeing the muck and grime still on him from the hunt, and the two shifted in the tiny shower, giving room so the water hit both of them.

“You can clean up automatically Cas.”

“I know, but I want to be with you, even if it’s just to do this.” Cas said, cleaning off Dean’s torso while Dean cleaned off Cas’.

Dean grunted softly when Cas passed over a tender part.

“Are you injured?”

“Nothin’ that won’t heal up on it’s own. It’s OK Cas.” Dean said working down Cas’ body, until Cas was fully clean.

Cas did the same, eyeing Dean whenever he made a soft grunt or groan.

“I can heal you, Sam too, from any injuries you sustained.”

“We’ll be OK, Cas. But thank you.”

Cas nodded, finishing cleaning Dean. He reached to stop the water, but Dean stopped him.

“Dean?”

Dean pulled Cas back up, wrapping his arms around the angel, and nuzzling into Cas’ neck, giving a sigh.

“Let it run ‘til it’s cold. I just want this.”

Cas’ arms wrapped around Dean, and Dean gave another sigh.

He shut his eyes, finally feeling like he could relax, as he and Cas held the other under the running water.


End file.
